Harry's Choice Part 3
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Harry's fifth year is upon him. How will his life change with Voldermort back in the picture? Will Sirius and Remus keep him and Ariadne safe? Warning: Spanking


**Chapter One: Nightmares and Theft**

"Harry, wake up," Ariadne said shaking the boy awake.

"Ariadne? Where?" Harry said feeling shaken and confused.

"We're home and you're safe," Ariadne said hugging him tight. "Do you want me to wake up Uncle Remus?"

"No, I'm ok."

"Are you at least going to tell me what this one was about?"

Harry just shook his head no and asked,

"Do you have any more Dreamless Sleep?"

"This is my last bottle and there's no way for me to brew anymore unless you want Uncle Remus to find out," Ariadne said handing him the potion.

"Do you think Snape has any?"

"He always does, so does the hospital wing. Fancy a trip to Hogwarts?" She asked giving him a knowing smile.

"You know Remus will kill us if he finds out."

"I think Dad's with Snape, so we should be safe and unless Snape changed his password I know how to get into his private stores."

"How do you know Snape's password?"

"Fred's brilliance. Fred and George had detention and as they were cleaning Fred knocked over one of Snape's ingredients on purpose to see if the potion cabinet was warded or not. It's Snape, so of course it was. Well I uh… don't get mad ok?"

"You took my cloak again right?" Harry asked shaking his head. He wondered why she never just asked, it wasn't like he would say no.

"Yeah, so I followed him into his personal stores and heard his password. Guess what it is?"

"Greasy git?" Harry asked with a big smile.

"Nope. Doe, like in deer. Isn't that crazy?"

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the Bambi type, to me either."

"Well, if we're going to do this we need to get some sleep. It's 2 am."

The next morning Harry still looked sleep deprived and Remus was starting to get worried. He had a feeling Harry was putting silencing charms on his door at night, so that he wouldn't come in and force him to talk about the bad dreams. That worried him, but he wasn't going to push the issue right now, but if things didn't change soon, he and Harry would be having a long heart to heart.

"Sleep well?" Remus asked when they both sat down at the breakfast table.

Both shrugged deciding not to give him an answer. Lying to Remus was never a good idea and for some reason the man always found out. Ariadne decided the best course of action was to change the subject,

"When's Dad coming home?"

"I guess we should talk about that," Remus said sadly.

"Did something happen?" Harry asked in a panic.

"No, no, nothing like that Harry. It's just when Sirius does get back we're going to have to move."

"Why?" Ariadne asked. She loved this house.

"It's because of me and Voldermort isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. Because of Voldermort's rise, Professor Dumbledore is getting the Order of the Phoenix together…"

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry interrupted.

"A group of wizards who are fighting against Voldermort and we're using Sirius' childhood home as headquarters."

"I thought Dad never wanted to go there again," Ariadne said.

"He doesn't but the house is centrally located and because of Sirius' mother's hatred of him and his hatred of his family, Voldermort probably won't think that the headquarters would be there."

"So Sirius is getting the place ready for us?" Harry asked.

"Yes and the Weasley's will be there once it's finished as well," Remus said smiling.

"Why?" Harry asked, liking the fact that he would be living with his best friend, but not liking that he wouldn't get to go to the Burrow. He loved that place. It was the first place besides Hogwarts that he felt at home.

"Arthur and Molly are part of the Order and Molly wants to ensure that her children are safe."

"So when are we moving?" Ariadne asked. To be honest she was missing her father.

"Not sure yet," Remus said honestly. "There were a lot of things Sirius had to do to get the house ready for us. No one has lived there in years and even with his being Head of the Noble House of Black, he's having trouble with some of his Mother's wards."

"Can we help?" Harry asked wanting something to do. Remus was being over protective this summer, they weren't even allowed outside to fly unless Remus was with them.

"No it's too dangerous," Remus said quickly and firmly. This was one argument he didn't want to have today or any other day.

"Everything's too dangerous," Ariadne mumbled.

"Because it is right now young lady," Remus said harshly.

"Yes sir," Ariadne said deciding that she didn't want to push it today.

"What do you two have planned today?"

"Can we go flying?" Harry asked.

"Maybe this afternoon when I get back, I need to head over and help Sirius, so you two need to stay in the house. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Harry and Ariadne said. Luckily Remus didn't notice the smile they shot each other. This was going to be the perfect opportunity to get the potion from Hogwarts.

"While I'm gone I want you both to work on homework and before you say you have the rest of the summer, yes that's true but the faster you get it done the faster you can enjoy yourselves."

"Are we going to be allowed to go outside when we get to Sirius' house?" Harry asked.

"It's doubtful, but we'll see," Remus said.

"So why do our homework now? We're going to be bored stiff," Ariadne tried.

"You're friends are going to be there, I'm sure you'll find something to do," Remus assured them. "So when I get back I better see something on parchment or you won't spend any time in the air for the rest of the week."

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Alright, I should be back around four, stay out of trouble," Remus said giving them both a hug before getting into the fireplace throwing the floo powder and saying, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"Go get you map," Ariadne said.

"Wait how do you know about the map?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry, I'm not stupid, plus I saw it more than once in your backpack," Ariadne said with a shrug.

Harry just gave her a smile before running up the stairs to get the map. Five minutes later they were walking down the halls of Hogwarts. Harry was holding the map and scanning.

"Do you see anyone?" Ariadne asked.

"No."

"Let's hurry anyway the last thing we need is to meet up with Snape."

They were in the dungeons ten minutes later. Ariadne boldly walked up to the potion's cabinet and opened it using the password.

"I think we might want to hit the hospital wing too. I grabbed the stuff to make it, but we're going to need to find a safe place to brew it, so we might want to wait until we get to the new house."

"How many days does it take to make?"

"Three, we have to make sure it turns the right shade of purple. I don't want to kill you and this is an NEWT level potion. Snape would flip if he knew I was even thinking about… Hi Professor Snape," Ariadne said.

Harry prayed that she was joking but when he turned around he saw one very angry potion master.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lupin, I hope you have a good excuse for being in my potion's lab."

"Homework," Ariadne said followed quickly by, "Ow."

"Miss Lupin, I am not in the mood for your cheek. Hand me the bottles you put in your bag this instant," Snape said after landing a hard swat. "Dreamless sleep? Do you know how dangerous this potion is?"

"No," Harry said honestly while Ariadne just studied the ground.

"How often have you been taking it Potter?"

"Every night for the past month," Harry said, deciding lying wasn't in his best interest right now.

"Of all the dunderheaded…Let's go," Snape snapped directing them towards the floo in his personal quarters.

Harry and Ariadne were shocked to see both Remus and Sirius standing in the study looking furious. Why did they always know when they were doing something wrong?

"Take a seat," Sirius said angrily.

Harry and Ariadne did as they were told quickly to avoid any swats that might be coming their way.

"Where did you find them?" Remus asked.

"At Hogwarts, in my personal potion's lab stealing Dreamless Sleep and ingredients to make even more. I think you should know Harry has been taking it every night for a month," Snape said furiously.

"Do you feel it will affect him?" Remus asked calmly. He knew Dreamless Sleep was addictive.

"Depends, Harry are you taking it to fall asleep?" Snape asked.

"Only after my nightmares sir."

"How much?"

"I gave him one vile a night. I wanted it to last and I know it's addicting," Ariadne said honestly.

"You knew it was addicting, yet you gave it to him every night," Snape said and started using his wand to run a quick diagnostic, shaking his head the entire time.

"He needed it."

"What you both needed to do was talk to Remus about whatever is bothering Harry," Sirius said. "Severus, is there any punishment you wish to impart?"

"I have some potions that need to be completed and I could use some help. Let's say for the next two weeks, four hours per day? I would also like a three foot essay on the dangers of the Dreamless Sleep potion on my desk in three days."

"Sounds fair," Remus said.

"Fair? Uncle Remus, how is that fair? Harry and I…"

"Let me tell you exactly what you did little girl," Remus started. "First you administered a potion that you knew was dangerous numerous times without permission, second you lied when I asked if something was wrong, third you left the house knowing that it was forbidden, finally you broke not only into Hogwarts, but Professor Snape's private potions lab. Did I miss anything?"

"I think you summed it up nicely, Mooney," Sirius said.

"I will see you both tomorrow at 7 am," Snape said, "Plan on a lot of sitting and writing."

With that being said, Snape walked over to the fireplace and was whisked away, leaving Harry and Ariadne alone with their two angry guardians.

"Well?" Sirius prompted.

"Uncle Remus already said everything," Ariadne said looking down.

"True, but I know you both well enough that stealing isn't usually in your bag of tricks," Sirius said.

"I really needed the potion," Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares again?" Remus asked softly.

"Because we're already on lock-down and now we're moving into some type of fortress. I want to do normal things and be a normal person," Harry said honestly.

"Harry, we've had this conversation before. I know it isn't fair, but your safety is more important than you having a normal life."

"I'm also taking away Ariadne's chance to have a normal life," Harry said looking down.

"I don't mind, really. Having you as a brother makes up for it," Ariadne said smiling and taking his hand.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. First I want you to tell us what the dreams are about and why you were using the Dreamless Sleep potion to handle it," Sirius said angrily.

Ariadne looked at Harry and squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Well, I've been having nightmares about the night Voldermort came back and about him hurting and killing a lot of people," Harry said simply.

"Harry, it's our job to help you through all of this. What happened in the cemetery was more than most adult wizards could handle, you can't expect to get over it without some help," Remus said softly.

"If you understand…" Harry started.

"Harry, we understand that your dreams are scary, but you have a family now and we care what happens to you. So you need to tell us when something is bothering you," Remus said sitting down next to the boy before pulling him into a hug. "Instead of talking to me, you took a dangerous potion and when that potion ran out you decided to steal from your Professor's personal stores. You also left the house without permission, which you know very well is not allowed. These are dangerous times, Harry and Ariadne and what you did was very dangerous. What's the punishment in our household for putting yourselves in dangerous situations?"

"We went to Hogwarts, one of the safest places on the planet," Harry argued, not wanting to say the words or feel what came after saying those words.

"Harry, your floo could've been intercepted or Professor Dumbledore could've put a ward on the floo in Remus' office," Sirius said.

"Floos can't be intercepted," Ariadne argued.

"It can with the right spells," Remus said firmly, "I asked a question and I expect an answer. What's the penalty for putting yourself in danger?"

"A smacking, but we don't deserve one," Ariadne insisted.

"And why not?" Sirius asked.

"We did what we thought was right and nothing happened."

"You think that lying, disobeying your guardians, and stealing are the right things to do? That tells me, that I'm not doing my job very well as a parent," Remus said honestly.

"No Uncle Remus, lying and stealing is wrong, but we didn't do either."

Harry just looked at her in shock because that is exactly what they did. How was she going to spin it so that it wasn't their fault?

"What do you mean you didn't lie or steal?" Sirius asked.

"You never asked if Harry was having bad dreams…" Ariadne started.

"A lie of omission is the same as lying and you know it," Remus said harshly. "You both know how dangerous Harry's dreams are. You should've told us, even if you think your freedoms might be taken away. I know at fourteen you want as much freedom as possible, but unfortunately the times we are in don't allow for that no matter how much all of us want them to be. Harry, you have the most dangerous man in the wizarding world after you and as your guardians we will not allow anything to happen to you. So Ariadne you did lie…"

"But we didn't steal. I ordered the potions and ingredients. They're going to be delivered to Hogwarts tomorrow. Snape shouldn't have even missed them."

"Ariadne, I have told you more than once, when you take things without permission you are stealing. You took those potions and ingredients without permission, it doesn't matter that more were going to be delivered the next day," Remus snapped.

"And just by leaving the house you put yourselves in danger and that always leads to a smacking. And I'll tell you this little girl we don't agree with your assessment of events. You both lied, stole, and disobeyed us, any one of those thing alone would lead to a smacking," Sirius said. "Go find a corner, while Remus and I figure out an appropriate punishment."

Harry pulled Ariadne off the couch and they both walked as slowly as possible to the farthest corner of the room. Remus and Sirius walked into the living room so they could talk about their upcoming punishment.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked.

"Well their getting a smacking," Remus said.

"Obviously, I think we should use the slipper too. Lines?"

"No, Severus will take care of that. I'm thinking two days in their rooms should work."

"Isolation always works for those two, plus it will give them time to pack."

"When are we moving?"

"End of the week. I am so ready to get our family back together, plus your seeing Tonks…"

"Sirius, there is nothing going on between myself and Nymphadora," Remus argued turning slightly red.

Sirius just smiled and asked,

"Which one do you want?"

"I'll take your daughter. I think Harry needs his Godfather today, he might be more open with you because he knows your feelings on their having their independence."

"Hopefully I can get more out of him. I'll send Ariadne out," Sirius said.

Ariadne walked out a few seconds later. Remus was sure that he heard in 'ow' and a swat, but decided to let it go. He knew she wouldn't come out without some type of complaint.

"Uncle Remus…"

"I don't want to hear it. Let's just get this over with," Remus said sternly indicating where he wanted her. With a quick snap of the wrist, Ariadne's clothes transformed into lightweight pajamas. Swats followed soon after. He was going to make sure this lesson stuck, with Voldermort on the loose everyone was in danger, especially Harry. He wasn't going to lose his children, they were too important to him.

"Uncle…Remus…I'm…sorry," Ariadne said between sobs.

"Ten with the slipper and we're done," Remus said tilting her forward all ten were going where they counted the most. The second he was finished he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I really am sorry," Ariadne said once she was finished crying. "Is Harry going to suffer because I gave him Dreamless Sleep every night?"

"No Severus' schedule will ensure he will come off it without having to suffer. Ariadne, I need you to think about what could've happened if we didn't find out when we did."

"I was going to start giving him smaller doses."

"Ariadne, you are not a healer, nor a Potion's Master. So you have no right to administer potions without supervision and if I hear of you doing so again you will not like the consequences," Remus said.

"Yes sir."

"Go on up to your room, you're there for the next two days."

"Yes sir. Can I see Harry?"

"Once he and Sirius are finished, you may talk to him for ten minutes."

"Thanks," Ariadne said giving him one last hug and walked slowly up the stairs rubbing her bum the entire way.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

Harry watched as Ariadne walked out of the study. He was sure the click of the door was the last thing he was ever going to hear.

"Let's get this over with, you're going to have to take down your trousers, but we'll leave your pants up tonight," Sirius said and watched as Harry walked slowly towards him.

"Sirius, I'm really sorry about everything. I just didn't know what to do."

"Harry, Remus and I are always there for you. It's our job to help you when you're frightened, not because we have to but because we love you," Sirius said pulling him onto his lap in a sitting position.

"I know, but I'm used to taking care of myself and it's hard to turn that off," Harry said honestly.

"Trust me I know. When I moved into the Potter's, I had the exact same problem. I was so used to dealing with stuff on my own that I wouldn't turn to them until it was too late and like you it cost me my fair share of smackings. When I finally told them what was bothering me, I always felt a million times better and wished I would've talked to them in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. So do you want to talk more about what your dreams are about?"

"I guess. I see Cedric's dead body every time I close my eyes, but the worst ones are when I see Voldermort. He's always angry and always hurting or killing people. I can hear and see everything. The Cruciatus Curse is awful and he doesn't only use it on people he hates, I've seen him use it on his Death Eaters too," Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Sirius pulled him in and hugged him tight as he cried himself out. Once Harry was finally finished he said,

"Do you see Voldermort every night?"

"Most of the time it's the night that he came back, but the other dreams seem just as real. The only thing that stops them is the Dreamless Sleep."

"I understand that Harry, but you can't rely on a potion like that, it's too dangerous."

"I didn't know it was addictive."

"I know that's why your punishment won't be as bad as Ariadne's."

"She was just helping me out."

"I know but what she did was dangerous and could've been detrimental to your health."

"So are you gonna?"

"You put yourself in danger, so I have to. Let's get it over with," Sirius said sadly as he pulled Harry across his lap. Considering everything Harry had been through and what he had shared, Sirius decided a light smacking was in order, so he transfigured a book into a slipper and laid down ten hard smacks. Harry was still in tears when he was finished so he gently pulled him into his arms and rocked him slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the dreams. You're right I do feel a little better," Harry said. "I'm also sorry that I took a potion without permission, sneaked out of the house, and stole potions from Snape."

"I know you won't do most of that stuff again, so you're forgiven," Sirius said smiling. "Oh that is after two days in your room that is."

"Just great. Can I talk to Ariadne first?"

"Sure."

Harry bounded up the stairs and into his sister's room. She was lying on her stomach reading.

"That took forever," Ariadne said.

"Well we talked first."

"Are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Not telling you that the potion was dangerous?"

"No, I could've looked it up and honestly I still wish I could take it every night."

"Are we going to stop putting silencing charms on Uncle Remus' room?"

"Why not, I can't have the potion, so maybe talking will help," Harry said with a shrug.

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to write another installation of Harry's Choice, but I have had numerous requests. I hope that my muse will not be a stubborn with this one. I like this book better so maybe it won't be a problem. Plus writing about Ariadne and Umbridge should be a lot of fun.**


End file.
